


The Heart Want's What The Heart Want's.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; Laura breaks up with Danny for Carmilla. And Danny gets her revenge by taking the yellow pillow. And Carmilla gets super pissed and possessive and kicks ass.</p><p>By; modestmitochondria</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Want's What The Heart Want's.

_Laura had been pacing around her room for the past ten minutes waiting for Danny to show up, she didn't want to hurt Danny, but she knew that staying with the girl when her heart wanted another was wrong._

_She almost missed the small knock on the door while she was lost in her own thought’s, Laura was convinced had Danny just walked into the room, she wouldn't have noticed, but the fact that the taller girl had knocked shocked her slightly._

_Danny slowly opened the door and looked around for a moment, till her eyes landed on Laura, the smile that pulled at her lips was automatic at seeing the shorter girl. Though in her mind, Danny knew this conversation wasn't going to be one to smile about._

_Danny wasn't stupid, she knew why Laura had asked her there. It wasn't like she never watched the video’s Laura made. Danny had watched every single one, she noticed the lingering looks Laura gave Carmilla, and the looks Carmilla gave Laura._

_After a while of standing in silence, Laura moved over to her computer chair and sat down. Danny slowly made her way to the end of Laura’s bed and perched carefully on the corner._

_Laura had no idea how to start this conversation, how do you politely tell someone your breaking up with them for your grumpy, often mean, centuries old vampire roommate? Thankfully Laura didn't have to find a way to start the conversation._

_"I know it’s mean of me Laura, but I won’t let you break up with me for that awful roommate of yours." Laura blinked slightly in confusion as to how Danny knew. Danny just shrugged one shoulder and ran her hand through her hair. "I watch your video’s Laura."_

_Laura blushed slightly. “”I’m sorry Danny, I like you, I really do, but..” She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. “You know what, I make no excuse, your my girlfriend and I shouldn't be feeling this way about someone else, but I do, and I’m not going to string you along._

_"Especially when you know how I feel about someone else. It’s wrong. I don’t believe in cheating, but I also don’t believe in being with someone, just for the sake of not hurting them." Laura took a breath when she heard the slight laugh come from Danny’s lips._

_"You think she actually cares about you Laura? You think she can do a better job of protecting yo—" Danny was cut off by a very angry looking Laura standing up._

_"I don’t need you to protect me all the time Danny! I've told you before, I don’t need a dad, I have a dad. And yes, I believe that Carmilla is capable of caring about someone. You don’t know her story like I do, you don’t even know her!_

_"You spend all your time patronizing her or making fun of her, trying to make her angry, you've never actually had a conversation with the girl." Danny just rolled her eyes and lent back on the bed slightly._

_Laura continued to stare at the taller girl, trying to pinpoint the exact moment she realized that they were never going to work, she thought it had been when she started to notice Carmilla more, but maybe it was before then, maybe she had always known._

_"She’s not a girl, she’s a blood sucking monster. She uses her seduction eyes to make you notice her and you fall for it. Her Mother wants you or some big bad evil and your falling right into their trap like a love sick little school girl."_

_Danny shook her head and sat up again, resting her elbows on her knees. “No. I won’t let you throw away what we have, just because of some crush you've worked up over your roommate. I’m not happy about it, but I won’t lose you to that monster.”_

_"Danny please. This isn't something we can work through, I have to spend a lot of time with Carmilla, she lives here as well as I do, it wouldn't be fair to you. She’s not as bad as your making her out to be, she’s been helping girl’s, saving them."_

_Danny scoffed slightly. “So, you’ll allow her to protect you, but you won’t let me protect you?” Laura took a deep breath, she didn't want to have an argument, though she should have predicted one happening._

_"It’s not about someone protecting me, Danny. It’s about having someone understand that, yes there are times when I need to be protected, but there are other times where I can stand on my own two feet."_

_Laura sat back down on her chair and spoke calmly to Danny. “The way you want to protect me is the same way my dad does, wrap me up in bubble wrap and never let the monsters get me._

_"The way Carmilla wants to protect me is.." Laura sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Carmilla understands that I can protect myself, that just because I’m small and a human, doesn't mean I’m not capable of taking care of myself._

_"She also understands that there will be times when I need someone to stand beside me, to have my back." Laura looked at Danny. "You don’t get that Danny, you think I always need protecting, Carmilla doesn't."_

_Danny watched as the small smile crept onto Laura’s face at just the mention of the vampire. “Fine.” She wasn't going to waste her break arguing with Laura any more. She slowly got up off the end of the bed._

_Laura sighed in relief that the conversation hadn't ended in a screaming match between the two of them, though she wasn't happy at the sad kicked puppy look Danny was wearing.”I’m sorry Danny.”_

_Danny just waved her hand at the smaller girl. “Don’t, just don’t feel bad or sorry for me or what ever, don’t do that, you don’t get to do that any more.” Laura nodded her head slightly and looked to the ground._

_She heard the door open and close, once she knew Danny was gone she let out the breath she had been holding for a while. Exhausted over her conversation and seeing that it was rather late, Laura grabbed her pj's from under her pillow and wen’t to get changed._

_She managed to get a couple hours sleep, when the sound of the door opening woke her, a quick glance at her phone told her it was almost 4 am and there was only one person she knew who would be coming into the room at that time._

_Carmilla tried to be as quiet as she could as she made her way over to her bed, a frown taking place when she noticed the yellow pillow she had stolen hours before was now missing._

_She shrugged slightly and figured Laura had noticed it on her bed and taken it back, with that thought she chanced a glance over at Laura, to she the other girl facing her with a small, sleepy smile on her face._

_"Hey, cutie did I wake you?" Laura yawned and nodded slightly as she sat up. Carmilla gave her a slight smile before sitting down on her own bed.  "Go back to sleep then. No more noise from me."_

_Laura shook her head gently. “Broke up… Danny.” Some words were lost even to the vampires ears as Laura yawned as she spoke, she rubbed her eyes slightly. “I wanted to stay up to tell you, but your always gone so late.”_

_Carmilla tilted her head slightly. “You could have just waited till tomorrow, cupcake.” Laura just shook her head slightly as she sat up completely, that was when Carmilla noticed the lack of yellow on Laura’s bed. “Where’s your pillow?”_

_Laura blinked slightly then looked at her own bed, she hadn't really been bothered when she didn't see the pillow before getting into bed, she had just assumed Carmilla had it. “You don’t have it?” She looked back at the vampire just in time to see her shake her head._

_Laura frowned as she tried to remember the last time she had seen the pillow, a slight gasp came from her lips as she remembered seeing it laying carelessly on Carmilla’s bed just before Danny showed up. “Bitch.”_

_Carmilla raised her eyebrow slightly at Laura, it wasn't often the human girl said any kind of foul language. “I’m sure they are, but who are we talking about now?” Laura looked over at Carmilla, anger in her eyes._

_”Danny. I saw the pillow on your bed, I remember because I was going to yell at you for taking it, yet again, why do you like it so much?” She shook her head slightly. “Anyway, it was there before Danny showed up, she must have taken it.”_

_Carmilla stood quickly from her bed and was heading towards the door when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. “I’m getting the pillow back Laura. Let. Me. Go.” She scowled slightly at Laura, which just made the girl laugh._

_"Carmilla, it’s just gone 4 in the morning, at least wait till later on, the sun will be up soon anyway, aren't you tired?" Laura tilted her head, not letting go of Carmilla, Laura knew if the vampire wanted her to really let go, she would have forced Laura’s hand off her by now._

_Carmilla huffed slightly and moved to sit on the end of Laura’s bed, back against the wall and knees pulled up to her chest, not caring that her boot’s were muddy and making a mess of the bed. “Why would she take it, does she even like it?”_

_Laura shrugged and changed her position on the bed so she was sat next to Carmilla. “I don’t know, maybe she’s doing it to piss us off, she’s just angry that I broke up with her for you.” Carmilla mumbled something under her breath then lent her head against the wall._

_"She didn't take that very well, I assume?" Laura shook her head and looked at her hands in her lap for a moment then looked up to Carmilla._

_"She called you a monster, said you couldn't care about me and that you were just showing an interest to get me to go with your Mother." Carmilla heard the softness of Laura’s voice, heard the concern that was buried there, whether the other girl knew it or not._

_"I’m not." She looked Laura in the eyes. "I don’t want you to go with my Mother, she was right to call me a monster, I am, but I do care about you Laura, and I would never let my Mother harm you."_

_Laura nodded slightly. “I know that.” She rested her head gently on Carmilla’s shoulder. “I care about you too.” She looked up at the girl and smiled softly._

_Carmilla returned the smile for a a fraction of a second. “We need a plan to get the pillow back.” Laura laughed and shook her head slightly. “Or you could just let me storm over there and get it back for us.”_

_—————————————————————————————————————————————-_

_Laura hadn't allowed Carmilla to go and get the pillow back at 4 in the morning, instead she forced Carmilla to lay down with her and get some sleep, they would get the pillow back later when the sun had gone down._

_Laura had just finished her classes for the day and made her way back to her room. As she got closer she could hear voices in the room, which peeked her interest. What she didn't expect to find when she opened the door, was Danny tied to her computer chair, and Carmilla glaring at her._

_"Uh, guys, what’s going on here." She motioned between the two girl’s, until her gaze landed firmly on Carmilla. She raised her eyebrow slightly to the vampire, prompting her to answer the question._

_"Pay back, for the pillow." Carmilla paused, but continued when Laura crossed her arms. "What? I thought it was inventive, so the Amazon how it feel’s to be tied to a chair." She scowled at Danny then looked back to Laura._

_Laura just shook her head slightly and walked over to Carmilla. “Has she talked? Do we know where our pillow is?” Laura had long since given up on referring to the pillow as ‘hers’ it was much easier to realize that it was something she had to share with the vampire, despite yelling at her now and again for always stealing it._

_"I’m not telling you two where it is, why should I? She stole something of mine, only fair I steal something back." That earned Danny a slap across the face from the shortest girl._

_"I’m not property." She scowled and crossed her arms again. "Tell us where the pillow is, and when Carmilla goes and gets it." She shot Carmilla a glare when the vampire was about to interrupt her. "Then we’ll let you go, and forget any of this ever happened."_

_Carmilla smirked slightly then moved to the binding around Danny’s wrists, pulling it tighter and causing the tall girl to wince in pain. “All you have to do is tell me where to go to get it.” Danny glanced at Laura then over her shoulder at Carmilla._

_"It’s in my room, bottom of the bed." Carmilla smirked as Danny shifted, she had decided to use the vampire she was as an advantage and was moving closer to Danny’s neck as she spoke. Once she got the information she required she pulled back._

_"See, wasn't that easy." Danny nodded slightly, Laura just rolled her eyes then smacked Carmilla on the arm gently._

_"Go get the pillow you stupid vampire, I want her out of this room as fast as possible." Laura pecked Carmilla on the lips softly before turning the vampire and giving her shoulder a shove, making her go and fetch the pillow._

_"She’s just using you, how can you not see that?" Laura turned on her heal and looked at Danny, who was still tied securely to the chair. Laura shook her head and chose to ignore the girl till Carmilla got back._

_Laura walked over to Carmilla’s bed, picked up the book and lay down. She attempted to read the book, but soon gave up when she realized the book was written in a language she didn't know._

_It seamed like forever that Carmilla was gone, but in reality it was only about ten minutes before the vampire walked back into the room, yellow pillow held tightly to her chest, and a grin in place on her face. “Right where she said it would be, creampuff.”_

_Carmilla dropped the pillow on Laura’s stomach before walking over and untying Danny. “Your free to go, though I don’t understand why I shouldn't just kill you now, I suggest you stay away from this room, your not long welcome.”_

_Danny just rolled her eyes before walking out of the room, and leaving the other two girls in peace. Smile still in place Carmilla walked over to her bed and lay down next to Laura, who had placed the pillow under her head._

_Laura sighed softly and threw her arm over Carmilla’s waist, resting her head on the vampires shoulder slightly. She yawned softly. “Everything’s as it should be again.” With that last thought and a soft kiss placed on the top of her head, the two girl’s fell asleep peacefully, and happy._


End file.
